


Something About Garter Belts

by CaktusGeuse (CaktusJuice), CaktusJuice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (Cloud is misgendered cause it turns him on bare with me), Anal Sex, Andrea doms, Andrea is very gentle with him, Blow Jobs, Clothes Kink, Cloud in a dress, Cute dynamics, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering Kink, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Pseudo-Femdom, Sugar Daddy, Virgin Cloud Strife, cross dressing, healthy relationship, then cloud power bottoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/pseuds/CaktusGeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/pseuds/CaktusJuice
Summary: Cloud has to admit, being in the dress felt good. Something about it was right and perfect. Andrea is willing to help Cloud with his adventures in cross dressing, and offer a helping hand in Cloud's exploration of sexuality.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Andrea Rhodea
Comments: 49
Kudos: 237





	1. Just A Little Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. This is wholly self indulgent. Bare with me.  
>  It's a good idea, I swear. Sorry about the first chapter being so tame.

Rustling fabric soothed the rapid beat of Cloud's anxious heart. His mouth felt unusually dry and he brought the glass of wine he had been provided with to his lips to drink. He let the gentle burn ease him. Cloud had been through many things, perils and battles alike, but never was he ever as nervous as he was at that moment. His breath shivered from his nose while he watched Andrea remove the plastic from several ironed and pressed gowns and skirts. 

He licked the taste of the berry wine from his lower lip and waited patiently, till the series of dresses were laid before him over the back of the couch. Andrea turned, his hands clapping center of his chest before he stepped back and half bowed, hand outstretched to motion to the garments. 

Each and every one of them had been ordered special for Cloud, designed for his exact measurement and a series of purple and red hues on each. These were the colours that Andrea had insisted would best compliment his eyes. 

"Well, Honey. Which do you think you'd best like to feel caress that beautiful body of yours?" 

Cloud only flushed, pale skin dusting pink and eyes wide like saucers. He swallowed thick, turning his gaze from the one of inquiring interest that Andrea directed at him. He focused on the dresses instead. 

He had insisted at first, that Andrea simply allow him to try on what was readily available, that the club owner need not spend so much money on him for the sake of self exploration, an exploration Cloud wasn't even sure would garner positive results. Nevertheless Andrea had insisted and now here these dresses were, all custom and gorgeous, and calling to Cloud's skin to wear them. 

It would be a shame - since Andrea had so kindly purchased these for him - to let them sit and collect dust. 

Cloud stood from the sofa - apposing the one where upon the dresses lay - and set his drink down on a coaster that protected the coffee table between them. Then rounding said table he approached to appraise the dresses, not that he particularly had any knowledge of fashion or fabrics. Nevertheless he reached out to feel the make of each. The lace or silken frills of the individual gowns, the linen or satin, charmeus or poplin tabinet. 

Each one was gorgeous and kind to the touch, none were coarse or scratching. He stepped back a bit, stopping only before he bumped into the coffee table. A deep breath raised his shoulders which then slumped with defeat. He wanted to ask Andrea for advice, Andrea was the fashionista after all, not Cloud. Still Cloud could not look the older man in the eyes, turning his gaze half down, looking to Andre's shoes instead of his face. His cheeks burned, but he found his voice. 

"Which one would look best?" 

Andrea seemed to hold statuesque for a moment, usual smile replaced with a thin lined expression, as though he were considering the words. It lasted only a moment and the tension, which Cloud hadn't even known he'd been holding, eased out of his muscles when the smile returned, warm and adoring. 

The older man moved around the back of the couch, the sofa now between them. Andrea ran his own hand across each, humming in consideration. His hand halted over a rumpling confusion of white and lilac and his smile seemed to deepen. With a flourish he snapped the dress up from the back of the sofa and came around to stand but a few feet from Cloud. The blond turned, facing him, hands balled into tense fists. 

"Yes. I do think..." Andrea's voice trailed as he lifted the dress to consider it against the tone of Cloud's features. "Yes, this is the one. I'm sure of it." 

The dress itself was a breath taking thing. Frills of deeper purple roses lined the white torso and snow tails of the garment. The innocent white was interrupted with touches of lilac fleur. The front was silken lilac frills, a bow of the same colour cinching the waist of it. 

His attention was turned away from the dress when Andrea laid it over the couch arm and approached to place a pointer beneath Cloud's chin. A gentle push guided the younger man's mouth to snap shut. He hadn't even known he had been gawking at the beauteous garment. 

"Yes, I think you like this one very much." Andrea's voice held a husky deepness to it, low and whispering now that he was so close to the shorter fellow. "Shall I help adorn you with it." 

Cloud swallowed thickly, his breath giving an audible shutter. His face felt like it would melt off with how hot his skin was beginning to feel. 

Andrea had not yet removed his finger from beneath his chin and Cloud's stomach was practically doing somersaults. 

"Yes," he finally breathed. "Thank you." 

There was something intimate about being dressed down and dressed up at the hands of another man. The way Andrea pressed just a little too far into his space while he pealed the black turtle neck tank top from Cloud's skin. How the teasing fingertips graced his sides, ribs, tickling just under his arms and then up them. 

A moment to breathe came only when Andrea paused to fold the shirt neatly and lay it on the coffee table, adjacent of the wine Cloud had been drinking. 

When Andrea's hands returned it was above his hips, slowly tracing the line of his trousers, teasing. Cloud swallowed thickly, breath nervous stutters of uncertainty. Goosebumps raised his skin, prickling on the back of his neck and making the hair of his arms stand up. What was Andrea even doing to him?

Andrea began to pull the garment down, slowly crouching to a kneel, thumbs brushing then the skin of Cloud's thighs as it was exposed. The pants hitched where they were tucked into his combat boots and Andrea halted the gentle fingering of Cloud's flesh to untuck the fabric and draw it down over the shoes. 

Cloud felt admittedly silly then, standing there in nothing but his grey boxer briefs and black boots. He flexed his hands nervously, bare chest rising and falling with anxious gulps of air. He closed his eyes tight and exhaled slowly. This was just a game of dress up, and besides, it wasn't as though he hadn't been dressed down before. A party of nightclub goers had seen him dressed down to this point. 

Why was it so different now? 

He aided Andrea in the removal of his boots, lifting his leg to allow them to be pulled off after Andrea had untied them. Still knelt down at Cloud's feet the dancer smiled, his eyes shimmering up with something that Cloud couldn't quite place, but it made his breath stick dry in his throat. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought Andrea was teasing him, how he caressed the back of Cloud's calf after each boot was removed. It made cloud shiver. 

"I could spend an eternity touching your beautiful legs," the older man breathed, eyes holding something dark and baser. "Kiss them till my lips went numb and your skin burned." 

Cloud's jaws tensed and his eyes were wide with disbelief. 

"Don't..." 

It was all he could get out and it earned a gentle laugh from Andrea, whose hands slowly shifted up the back of Cloud's thighs then around to his hips, thumbs brushing where the bone protruded. His fingers hooked the dark elastic band of the undershorts. Cloud's hands moved fast before he'd even truly registered what was happening, his breathing an audible gasp of shock. 

Andrea quirked an eyebrow. 

"I can do that part myself," his voice came out harsher than he had meant it too, a side effect of his nerves. Luckily it had seemed to work in deterring Andre from stripping him any further. The man stood finally and moved to fetch a medium sized box from a stand across the room. 

"Very well," Andrea agreed. "If you need help with any article don't hesitate to ask, my little bee." 

Cloud wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't find it in him. The blush rushed up to his ears and over the bridge of his nose. He couldn't even speak his frustration with the now obvious flirting, he could only stand uncomfortably still, till Andrea had turned around to give him some semblance of privacy while he peeled off his undergarments. 

He set them with his trousers and shirt, much messier than how Andrea had folded the other articles of clothing, and he opened the box. 

The blush on his face traveled now, painting down his neck and over his chest. His nape was on fire and he swallowed, staring bug eyed at the things within. The white panties were lacy, cut in a shorts style rather than the usual bikini cuts. A lilac bow adorned the center of its waist. He withdrew the garment to reveal more items beneath it. 

Not wishing to stand there entirely unclothed for much longer he resigned to examine the other items after the panties had been drawn over his bare backside and exposed parts. The lace ticked as it slid over his legs and when finally it was pulled up all the way it hugged his groin tightly and formed to his body as though it had been painted on. As tight as it looked it was shocking to find that it didn't feel restricting at all. 

Cloud stared down at himself for several moments, swallowing hard and taking in how his bulge (even flaccid as it was) was well defined by the lace. 

"Are you finished, Honey?" 

Cloud chewed his lip momentarily ; "Not yet." 

He returned his attentions to the box shifting through the other things inside. Stockings and what appeared to be a... 

He swallowed at the sight of the garter belt, white with purple bows over the clasps, and it took all he had to swallow a whimper not born entirely of embarrassment. He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale through his nose, forcing his muscles to relax as he released it. 

With some shakiness he slid into the thing, pulling it over himself. It fit snug to his waist, accentuating his hips and the incline of his sides. He had known he was fairly feminine in structure before, but this was really something new. It was like he belonged in one of these. 

The clasps of the belt hung loosely along his thighs in front and back, swinging as he shifted and took the stockings from the pack. These were also white, but with purple lace along the top. He bunched them till they were manageable and slid his bare feet into them, sliding them up his legs where they hugged the muscle of his calves and thighs. With a snap the lace snuggled into place around his thigh, but it was clear that despite the fine fit it would fall without the support of the belt. 

He took a moment to figure out how the clasps snapped into place on the stockings, but when he finally got them to hold the sight was something so chest achingly sultry. He huffed at the thought and turned his attention back to Andrea. 

The man had held unbelievably still and as far as Cloud could tell he had not dared to sneak a peak, showing enough respect to give him the privacy he had asked for. Now that he realized this and that when Andre turned around again he would see Cloud, garter belt and panties hugging his body like wrapping paper on a purple stringed gift, it almost felt dirtier than being entirely naked. 

Mentally he scolded his own nerves and forced himself to straighten his shoulders, to stand with as much dignity he could muster despite the garments on his flesh. 

"They're on," was all he could manage, but that seemed enough for Andrea, who turned around with his fingers stroking his goatee. 

The older man's eyes widened, his smirk ever present, and slowly he showed teeth with the beaming smile that was overtaking him. 

"Cloud, Honey, they make you look ravishing!" 

"Stop." 

This earned him another chuckle from the club owner who moved then to retrieve the dress once more. Cloud was thankful that the petticoat of the gown was sewn in, it meant less work getting it on, and less time standing with nothing to cover his chest. He lifted his arms allowing Andrea to slide the dress over him, the slide of the material on his skin stunted his breathing, his chest aching and skin prickling pleasantly. 

It felt good. 

Once the dress was slid onto him Andrea slowly circled behind him, where the ties of the dress were found. Ribbon through the cold metal loops that dotted the back. Andrea started low, tugging gently to tighten the back one line at a time. As he cinched it closed Cloud was able to see the effect, the way it hugged his waist till he had the mock of curves. He stuttered an audible peep from his mouth and it tickled all the way to the tip of his tongue. 

He could feel Andrea's fingers, the way they teased the bare flesh of his back as they passed, pulling the ribbon tighter as his hands traveled up. And finally it was done, the ribbon being tied into a bow to hold it tight. 

Then Andrea rounded again so that he stood before cloud and he looked him over, appraising in such a way it turned Cloud's blood bubbly. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and shivered. He hoped Andrea hadn't seen it. 

"Allow me to fetch you some heels," the dancer said, turning then to leave the room and disappearing behind a door. Cloud shifted nervously, hearing the way the fabric of the dress rustled around his legs, the material tickling him even through his stockings. 

When Andrea returned it was with a pair of violet stilettos. Cloud could feel his pupils become wide while he looked at them. He was thankful that - as far as he knew - they would be remaining in Andrea's pent house tonight. He couldn't imagine walking around a city like this wearing those. 

Andrea knelt again before him, this time only on one knee, and he offered one of the heels out to Cloud. Though the blond was hesitant at first with some resolve he hoisted the wide skirt of his dress, enough to reveal his foot and ankle, and he lifted his leg to allow Andrea to slide the shoe onto his foot. Like everything else it fit snug but comfortable. He repeated the action, this time with the other foot, and it was admittedly more difficult as he was not as balanced on the heel as he had been his bare foot. 

Just as Andrea had slipped the shoe on Cloud's balance faltered. One of his hands shot out to windmill, trying to help him find his balance. And soon Andrea's hands were on his hips, the man standing taller than him once more and steadying him in place. He seethed inwardly as Andrea chuckled at him. Even still, despite the laugh Andrea did not say anything to make him feel more embarrassed than he already was. 

"Cloud, you are an ethereal beauty," he praised, and Cloud felt his blush spreading again, down down down, till it disappeared beneath the collar of his gown. "I will be right back, but do take a seat and enjoy your wine." 

Cloud didn't need to be told twice. Standing there in the entire getup, skirt dancing around his legs, heels hugging his feet, body cinched to femininity, he wanted nothing more than to sit down and regain his composure. 

He moved to the couch he'd been sitting on previously, returning his hand to his forgotten wine. He sat a little more proper now, something about the dress just demanding it of him. His shoulders drew back and his knees pressed together politely even under the long skirt. The hand not holding his wine rested delicately on one of said knees and he sipped gently, careful now not to spill on the white fabric of his dress. 

He watched Andrea quietly as his host gathered the other dresses and the outfit Cloud had previously been wearing and moved them to the other room and out of the way. There would be nothing to keep Cloud from enjoying his new attire. And though he was embarrassed by such notions, he had to admit that he did enjoy it. 

The dress hugged him just right, caressed his skin like secret kisses, and when his thighs would shift he could feel the way the lacy underclothes held him. He gave his thighs a few intentional slides before placing his wine at his lips again. 

When Andrea finally returned it was with another box, this one with a small little clip lock on it. He moved to the couch where Cloud sat and he took his own seat next to him, the box set on his knees. 

"Would you like," Andrea began, "for me to do your makeup?" 

The older male reached out, his hand brushing a soft blond lock from Cloud's temple to tuck it behind his ear, then his thumb shifted to brush softly against his lower lip. He stared at Cloud's mouth, as though hungry for... Cloud couldn't even bring himself to hope and he squashed the thought under his not so metaphorical heels before it could take form. 

"A soft pink gloss would compliment that delicate mouth of yours." 

Cloud breathed through his nose deeply, nostrils flaring slightly. He couldn't say it. He wanted to, but the words stuck in his chest like grease and he instead nodded his head. Another chuckle was earned for the action, and Andrea did the courtesy of nodding back before opening the box, which Cloud now knew to be a makeup kit. 

Andrea retrieved firstly a large soft looking makeup brush and a thin shell like container. He flipped it open, holding it up and comparing it to the tone of Cloud's complexion. He smiled, eyes holding Cloud's just a little too long, and began to swirl the brush in the pale powder before dusting it gently over Cloud's face. 

Cloud decided then, that the smell of makeup was something he quite liked. It was a gentle smell, safe and welcoming. The powder felt good, comforting even. Cloud closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh. 

"This is the first time I've ever seen you relax," Andrea spoke barely above a whisper, focused now as he brushed over a few remaining spots. 

"It can be ... difficult... sometimes," Cloud supplied, hoping he needn't go into too much detail about why. 

"I know, but you're in good hands, my hands, and it's okay to just breathe here." 

Cloud felt his chest clench. He wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt like he didn't deserve this kind of support, this kind of understanding without questions. Andrea was happy to just accept him at his word and it made Cloud's heart ache in such a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. 

His blue eyes followed Andrea's hands as they reached back into the box pulling out a pencil of a dark blond color. As before he placed a finger beneath Cloud's chin, lifting it while he brought the pencil to Cloud's eyebrow to line it and bring out the color again. 

"You're doing so good, just let all your tension go. Tonight is for you, so be kind to yourself for me, Honey." 

Cloud felt his breath tremble, but miraculously he hadn't lost his words. 

"I'll try." 

"Try is all I can ask for," Andrea assured him. 

Andrea applied a dusting of light purple eye-shadow that darkened in a smoky effect at the edges, lined his eyes with a rich black pencil, and applied a thick coat of mascara to his lashes. His cheeks were dusted baby pink and all his feminine features were brought out to the fullest. 

"Now at last," Andrea said, hands returning to the box to pull out a small vial of silvery pink. "The gloss." 

The gloss made a soft sticky sound as Andrea pulled the applicator from the tube. The soft wet brush glided smoothly across Cloud's lips and he felt a tingle run down his spine. Over the bottom, along the top, Andrea painting out his cupid's bow till he was satisfied. He closed the gloss and returned it to the box, fishing out a handheld mirror and offering it to Cloud. 

The blond took it, opened it with some amount of caution, and looked at himself in the reflection. 

His heart hammered several times. The woman staring back was absolutely beautiful, her blond hair softly tickling her forehead, cheeks like winter rose and lips like cherry blossom. It was hard to believe that she was him. Cloud closed the mirror, looking into Andrea's eyes as he handed it back. 

"Thank you ... I..." Cloud wasn't even truly sure what he wanted to say. " Thank you." 

"Thank you," came the reply from the older man. "I can't even begin to portray how grateful I am that you would grace me with your beauty, that you would allow me to bring it out so fully."

Cloud's throat felt sticky, dry. His hands trembled gently against his knees and he stole a few deeper breaths to collect his thoughts. His hand moved to seek the calming cool of the wine glass and he brought it to his lips to drink. As he pulled it away he could feel it stick gently to his lips, a pink stain kissed the lip of the glass and Cloud shuddered softly at the sight of it.   
  
His eyes shifted to Andrea, his body turning to face him with more propriety. The older man smiled, his hands moving slow and delicate as though Cloud were a small animal who might startle if he rushed. Cloud felt that way when he thought about it. Andrea's fingers rested gently at the tendon of Cloud's neck, softly stroking down it till he could trace the collarbone, his fingers dipping just beneath the dark purple frills of the collar. Slowly the moved up, around the back of Cloud's neck to finger delicately into the back of his hair.

"Your neck would look so beautiful decorated with stones. A choker perhaps, amethyst charms to compliment your gown. I'll make a note to order one for you." 

Andrea's hold was warm, affectionate, with no lack of intimacy and Cloud could feel his heart jackhammer in response. He swallowed thick, blue eyes searching Andrea's face with so many unspoken questions. He licked his lips, tongue dragging very gently as not to swipe away all of the gloss. Andrea's eyes trailed to where the tongue teased the plush pink paint. 

"Do you want to kiss me?" Cloud's fingers curled into the silk of his dress, his body trembling with live-wire nerves. He breathed shakily through his nose as Andrea's eyes refocused on his own. "I'm sorry I shou-"

Whatever he had to say died on the back of his tongue as Andrea's hand caressed his cheek and his thumb pulled softly at Cloud's bottom lip. 

"I do," he confirmed, voice low, and - dare Cloud hope - needy. "Do you want me to?" 

"Yes." 

Andrea's lips curled into a gentle smile, full of adoration Cloud had never known anyone to feel for him. Cloud's own hands moved to the dancer's thigh and squeezed gently, Andrea leaned in, Cloud fought an urge to lean away. He wanted this. Despite his nerves, his worries, the uncertainty of how he felt about everything, he wanted this. Perhaps he even needed this. 

He felt the tickle of Andrea's facial hair as their lips met, his own plush and pliant, and though Andrea's were soft they possessed a firmness. Cloud was rendered paralyzed momentarily. He had never been kissed by anyone before, not like this at least, so intimate and sure. He felt Andrea's lips part only to gently curl around his bottom lip and tug with a gentle playfulness. And that was what spurred him onward. 

Cloud waited patiently, seeing how Andre moved his lips, how he caressed the sensitive areas around Cloud's ears, jaw, neck, while working his mouth. And when Cloud finally calmed he placed his own hand at Andrea's chest and allowed his own lips to press back, meeting Andre with a timid excitement. 

Slowly the older man's arms traveled down, hands tracing the crosses of the ribbon holding Cloud's dress to his body, and tickling the skin as he followed its length. Then at last his hands rested at the small of Cloud's back just before the start of the gown's skirt, and he pressed gently, urging the blond closer. Cloud complied, his torso pressing to Andrea's. Even through the dress Cloud could feel the muscle of the other man's stomach and chest, he let his hands rest on Andrea's shoulders, squeezing softly, his hands feeling the muscle beneath the fanciful costume that Andre wore. 

With a slow rhythm the kiss gained intensity, their lips parting slightly to catch on each other, the soft taste of the wine still lingering on their lips. The hair on Cloud's body stood on end, every nerve beginning to spark and breathe. He was beginning to feel warm, dizzy from the heat of Andrea pressing against him, and dizzy from the smell of the man's cologne. It was a horrifying thought in a way, that Cloud could happily drowned in these feelings. 

Andrea slowly began to lean back, meeting the back of the couch, but he did not cease his kissing. His hands guided Cloud to follow him, till the blond was forced to half sit on the older male's lap. The position was awkward, a little uncomfortable, and Cloud was forced to spread his legs and straddle the other's lap. His skirts bunched between his thighs, pressing plush against him through the lace of his underclothes. 

He shuddered, his whole body quaking in his host's grip. He knew now that the other had felt him. There was no hiding this tremble as he had the others, and Andrea made a pleased noise at the feel of it. Cloud's hands seeked the back of the couch for balance, something to keep him grounded and stable, even as his head spun with thoughts and too many feelings. He pulled back from the kiss slightly, panting against Andrea's lips. 

What was happening to him? 

One of Andrea's hands moved upward, tracing the lace back to the center of Cloud's shoulders, and up further, brushing his nape before settling into the soft blond locks. He curled his fingers but did not yank, simply holding Cloud's head in place, and he guided him back down, his tongue pushing ever so gently at the glossy pink lips, silently pleading with Cloud to grant entrance. 

Cloud peeped a sound of aching uncertainty, but he still wanted, still needed. And his mouth opened, teeth parting. He gasped at the brush of Andrea's tongue against his own, the thrill of it rushing from his head down his spine. He gasped a few quick breaths and held his mouth open, allowing Andrea to gently lick at his tongue, slowly delicate prods that sent tingles through his limbs. 

Cloud wasn't sure what had possessed him to do it, but his lips wrapped soft around the intrusion, and he suckled ever so lightly on the tip of Andrea's tongue, his own flickering experimentally. It earned him a breathy groan from the man beneath him, and Andrea's hips stuttered up, bumping the bunched fabric of Cloud's dress and pushing it against his pelvis. Cloud released his partner's tongue then, in favor of gasping at the sensation that shocked through his abdomen. 

"Andrea..." he breathed, unsure what he could say, what he even really wanted to say. 

"Cloud," the other breathed back to him. 

Then their mouths were connected again, tongues flickering softly over plush lips, tips of them touching gently against each other. Cloud had once heard a group of girls saying that they hated when men used tongue, that it was like being suffocated. But this, this was nothing like that. It was calculated and intimate, a teasing touch that proved to illicit heat in him and drive him to seek more of it. 

He wasn't even sure when their hips had begun moving, but every gentle sound their kissing emanated was punctuated by another testing roll from either of them. So close were they, but the dress kept them separated, a bundle of fabric that pressed only enough to be little more than a tease. 

Cloud's weight fell to Andrea, who held him firmly in his arms, thrusting becoming more eager, dryly rutting. Cloud could feel a growing ache at his abdomen, a tingling sensation that shot through his more sensitive parts and urged him to keep going. He was beginning to tremble then, kisses becoming sloppy, eager, Andrea's hands squeezing his hips. He pulled away quickly, sucking in a deep breath, body becoming tense and hard like stone. 

"Stop!" 

Cloud hadn't meant to scream the word and the force in his voice had Andrea halting instantly. He could feel how the dancer's muscle legs tensed and how his hands pushed Cloud back to put distance between their bodies. The only contact now were the hands on his hips and where his thighs rested over Andrea's own. 

"Cloud..." Andrea's voice was far softer than his usual confident tone. It held a question, a concern in it. 

"I'm sorry I..." Cloud looked down between them. They were so close to each other. Even with the clothes on it felt like too much. Like this was too intimate and intense, suddenly it had become too real. "I'm sorry!" 

Cloud wriggled, shimmying himself free of Andrea's grip and lifted his leg to roll off of the older man, taking his seat once more beside him. 

He looked down wide eyed at his dress. Everything had been happening so fast, hadn't it? It was so overwhelming, too much at once. He'd barely even had time to decide he liked the dress and liked the makeup, but this. This was too much in one night. 

His hands curled into the lilac silk of his skirt, squeezing it and balling it in his fists. He forced himself to stop, lest he put wrinkles in the gorgeous fabric. 

"You don't have to apologize to me, Cloud," Andrea's voice finally sounded. "I understand these things can be staggering." 

He leaned over to pick up Cloud's wine and handed it to him. Cloud took it, grateful to occupy himself with the drink. He tilted the glass and his eyes stared off over the adjacent couch where the other dresses had been. Andrea gave him a half smile he could see from his peripheral, then stood to fetch his own glass, emptied before he'd even begun helping Cloud into the dress. 

Andrea moved to the bar beside the kitchen and retrieved the bottle he'd poured their drinks from, pouring his own glass before returning with the bottle in hand to top off Cloud's once more. The blond nodded his thanks. 

"You have never done anything like this before, have you?" 

The way he asked it was less like a question, and more like he had come to realize something about Cloud, something Cloud hadn't felt the need to share until this moment. 

"Mnnmm," Cloud hummed in confirmation, taking a longer drink of the wine. 

Andrea sipped from his own and then sighed through his nose, leaning to set his wine on a coaster. When he raised back to his proper sitting position he looked Cloud over, searching his face, considering him. Cloud forced himself to face Andrea, to allow him to take him in with the new information in mind. 

"Cloud," his voice was so reassuring. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Don't force yourself with me. We can take anything and everything at your pace. I'm a patient man." 

Cloud placed his finger on the rim of his glass, traced it slowly. It made a ghostly ring and Cloud's eyes widened a bit at it. Crystal. The distraction was short lived and he sighed through his nose, shoulders slumping in what felt like defeat. 

"I want to," he finally said, his voice so quiet he may as well not have spoken at all. But he could see Andrea was listening, intently, eager to hear what Cloud's feelings were. The man was too good to him. He tried again. "I want to but it's just happening too fast. It's too much. I can't... I can't do it all at once. I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize," Andrea reminded him. A comforting hand moved to rest over Cloud's own, squeezing it with all the reassurance in the world. " I'm not asking you to take a blind leap. I am not asking you to do this all at once. We can move slowly. We don't have to knock down these walls so violently. We can chisel away at them till you're ready." 

Cloud's breathing became easy, slowly it steadied and he felt himself relax. This. This was nice. Sitting here with Andrea and just being in a dress, feeling the way it hugged him, feeling Andrea's hand on his. This was enough for him right now. 

"Can we ... just talk?" 

Andrea smiled at this, nodding his head, eyes adoring as they ever were. 

"Of course." 

The rest of their night was spent in idle chatter, Cloud asking several questions about why Andrea wanted to start a night club, and how he went about making the decisions for it. When Andrea asked questions Cloud answered only what he could, brushing off what he couldn't recall or what he felt was unimportant. 

The night was coming to the wee hours of morning, the both of them having finished off the wine hours before, and Cloud looked around momentarily, realizing then that his phone had been left in the pocket of his pants. 

"I should probably leave now," Cloud said, eyes shifting down to his stilettos. It was strange to think it so openly but he was almost loathe to remove his ensemble. He sighed and delicately tucked one of his blond hairs behind his ear. "I'll.. need my clothes." 

"Of course honey," Andrea complied and he stood to leave the room, bringing back the outfit Cloud had arrived in. "Will you need help out of your dress?" 

Cloud stood slowly, nodding as he moved to stand before Andrea. The dancer smiled and circled around, his fingers tickling gently behind Cloud's back as they grabbed the strings of the ribbon, undoing the bow and beginning to loosen it. Cloud could feel his waist expand to its usual thickness, no longer cinched to curve. He breathed deep and allowed Andre to his work. The dress was removed carefully. 

"Don't want to smear your beautiful makeup on it," Andrea whispered, and cloud felt a tingle of pleasantness slither down his spine. 

With the dress finally removed he stood there in his makeup and undergarments, stilettos still on. His whole body felt hot and exposed now. The undergarments alone had been embarrassing, but with the addition of the heels and his painted features... 

"Would you like for me to turn around this time," Andrea inquired and Cloud looked up to meet his gaze. 

"No," he breathed. "Would you help me?" 

Andrea smiled, warm as always, and he knelt before Cloud, his hands encouraging Cloud to lift his foot so that he might better be able to remove the deep violet shoes. Each one removed Andrea let his hands brush up the back of Cloud's stockings, caressing and feeling the legs beneath. His hands stopped at the clasps of the garter belt and he teased the bare skin above the purple lace of the stockings. Then the clip was undone, and another, and another, and another, till all four had been loosened and the stockings began to slide from place. 

With Andrea's help he was rid of the lacy things, then the garter belt. When Andrea's fingers hooked the waist of the lacy panties his thumb spared a brush over the bow at the center. 

"Are you certain you don't wish to do this yourself?" 

But Cloud nodded. He wanted Andrea to do this for him, wanted to allow himself the pleasures of the full experience. Andrea's fingers brushed against the protruding bones of his hips and he began to drag the lace down, down till Cloud's sex was exposed, down till he could feel the lace brushing his thighs, behind his knees, down his calves, and finally he stepped out of them. 

His breath was shaky but he did not move, standing there completely unclothed save for the various paints on his face. He swallowed thickly as Andrea looked him over. The man's eyes were so hungry, so wanton. But Andrea did not grab, touch, or claim any part with his hands. He simply admired momentarily before grabbing the grey boxer briefs that Cloud had worn before the dress. 

He offered them out to Cloud who stepped into them, dragging them up till they were snug in place. 

"I'm sorry, I can't resist," he breathed. 

Cloud's eyes widened and his body tensed, but when all he received was the gentle brush of Andrea's lips upon his hip bone he relaxed almost immediately. 

Andrea helped him then back into the rest of his clothes until he was fully dressed, and the club owner reached into the make up box once more to retrieve a makeup wipe. 

Standing he gently began to clean Cloud's face of the paints and powders. He brushed it over Cloud's cheeks and nose, clearing away the blush, over his eyes till not a trace of makeup was left. Then ever so slowly he used a clean corner to gently trace Cloud's lips, removing the gloss with strokes that lingered perhaps just a moment too much. 

When all was said and done Andrea walked Cloud to the door to show him out. Cloud turned momentarily, lower lip pulled between his teeth to nibble. He breathed deeply. 

"Thank you, Andrea," he breathed. "For everything." 

"Thank you," he began to echo. "I have enjoyed every moment of this night." 

Cloud stood a moment more, not saying a word, not turning to leave. His nerves felt like they were frying and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He stood like this until Andrea raised a questioning brow at him. 

Cloud stepped forward. If he was going to do it then he may as well stop stalling. His hand lifted, gently cupped Andrea's jaw, and he pushed himself up on his toes, lips connecting firm but gentle with Andrea's own. He held this for but a moment, pulling back when he felt satisfied. 

"Thank you." 


	2. Just a Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud takes another step forward in his exploration, and Andrea proves to never disappoint.

Lilac and White seemed to be a continuing preference of Andrea's, though where white had dominated Cloud's previous outfit lilac took the forefront in this one. What little white it had presented in the form of subtle lace that lined the cuffs of his flowing sleeves and decorated the front of the dress. This dress was adorned with a bustle, making the dress appear far fancier than it would without. His makeup was a subtle thing, very slight to bring out his natural beauty. 

He sipped his drink delicately while Andrea regaled him with details of the week leading up to their meeting. He told Cloud about the necklaces he had ordered for him, how each one matched with a corresponding dress and inquired if Cloud would like bracelets and earrings as well. He talked about dress rehearsal with his dancers and sang their praises for their hard work. Something about the way Andrea spoke of his workers warmed Cloud on the inside. Wall Market wasn't quite known for its kind employers, and being able to feel the warmth Andrea held for his own employees put Cloud in a state of ease. 

"You're smiling," Andrea mused, leaning forward a bit as though to get a better look at Cloud. 

The blond flushed, cheeks warming, though not to what extent they had the first time they had done this. No, Cloud had visited once a week for going on three months now and he was becoming much more comfortable with all of this, all of Andrea's attentions and flattering words. It didn't effect him so greatly anymore, but it still held some sway over him. 

"I just like the way you talk about the club, and the people you work with," Cloud explained, voice controlled. He took a sip of wine between his words. "You really like this kind of work, don't you?" 

Andrea smiled into his glass as he sipped his own drink, humming a sweet sound around the lip. 

"It's a passion. I love art, Cloud. The art of fashion, of dance, of the very human form." Cloud would have sworn Andrea's eyes had darkened with something hungry when he'd said that. He chose to drink instead of dwelling on it. "Though I have never seen a creation of such art quite as beautiful as the one who sits before me." 

Cloud's mouth was dry again and he swallowed a fair gulp of the wine, letting it burn away his nerves and relax him. He breathed deep through his nose and set his glass on the coaster before him. He watched the man across from him, sitting on the adjacent couch where first his dresses had been lain. He considered Andrea while worrying the inside of his bottom lip. 

"You're always saying things like that about me," he stated simply. "Why?" 

Andrea smiled back, huffing a laugh through his nose and looking down to shake his head as though Cloud had asked him quite the silly question. When he looked up again it was to hold Cloud's gaze. 

"Because it's true," he said simply. "Because you are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on, even in all the years in my line of business, no one has so much as held a match to your radiance." 

Cloud felt his breathing hitch, and his eyes stared, wide and disbelieving. But why shouldn't he believe it? Andrea had given his full attention to Cloud without struggle, willingly set aside time for him every week and spend who knows how many hundreds of thousands of dollars on attire for Cloud's affinity. Why would he do that if he didn't find Cloud beautiful and worth looking at? 

"You're embarrassing me," he huffed, eyes shifting down to look at his wine glass in favor of holding Andrea's gaze. "Why do you always have to do that?" 

"Because I love the way it looks on you." 

Cloud's palms were sweating now and he closed his eyes breathing deep. When Andrea spoke like that, praised him for every little thing, said he loved the way Cloud looked, walked, spoke, it made Cloud want him. It was a want that was growing to need and Cloud opened his eyes, forcing himself to look at Andrea. 

"Kiss me." Some part of Cloud knew he should ask instead of demand, but there was something that felt too vulnerable about making such a request, and commanding it eased some of his tension.

Without hesitation Andrea stood from the sofa where he sat, in favor of crossing to the couch where Cloud was. There was still an easing into their kisses, that never changed, but Cloud had become a little more skilled in the matter and he wasn't as shy with his performance. 

When Andrea pulled him close it was with an arm around Cloud's waist and the other hand cradling the back of the blond's head. Cloud followed the lead, moving to his usual spot where he straddled Andrea, thighs hugging him through the ever soft folds of his skirts. Cloud hummed soft and pleasant into the kiss, moving his own lips in time. The two of them had begun to kiss so often that they moved without incident, having learned each other over the several weeks of their game. 

Cloud parted his lips and Andrea dipped his tongue softly into Cloud's mouth, earning a shaky breath from each of them. This time Cloud returned the gesture. As Andrea's tongue retreated Cloud allowed his to push forth and explore shallowly. He loved the taste of Andrea, always a hint of wine and peppermint on his lips. He pulled his tongue back to allow Andrea room to brush into his mouth once more and he suckled gently on the tongue that entered his mouth. 

The dancer groaned low, eyes closing momentarily to focus on the sensation. Then his tongue pulled free of Cloud's hold and the two sat panting quietly, just taking in the sight of each other. 

Kissing like this had become a pastime while they were together. Cloud had to admit, he enjoyed kissing and being kissed by Andrea just as much as he loved simply talking to him. He stole a moment more to steady his breath and while he did this Andrea stole a kiss at his collar. The tickle of Andrea's goatee sent a shock of pleasant static through him, and his head tilted back reflexively, his body trembling. 

The kissing resumed, mouth over mouth, tongue brushing tongue. The intimate rhythmic dance of their hips slowly grinding, working into each other. But it was always as the first night had been. Cloud would feel an overwhelming heat that seared through his guts like gunfire, and in the end he would pull away, nervous and apologetic. So often this happened that Andre had come to be able to almost sense when Cloud would be arriving at that point. 

Cloud's hips stuttered, a shivering tremor that made him gasp into the kiss and Andrea's hands held tight around his hips, forcing them still and then guiding Cloud back.

"Do you need a moment, Honey?" 

Cloud nodded then and Andrea guided him to sit beside him on the couch. Andrea's hand rubbed soothingly at the joining of Cloud's neck and shoulder and he allowed him the time to breathe, his other hand gently linked with Cloud's own. There was silence between them, but Cloud knew a question was coming. Andrea had asked it for as many weeks as a month had in it, and each time Cloud's answer had been no. It was only a moment more. 

"May I kiss your neck, sweetheart?" 

And there it was. Cloud always said no and Andrea always respected it without pressing or prodding. If Cloud said no now then he knew Andre would drop it and not bring it up again till the following week. 

Cloud still considered the question each time, searching to see if he felt any different than he had before. This week he found that he did. 

He'd been denying Andrea his nape for the sake of denying himself the pleasant feelings he knew would accompany it. When Andrea's fingers brushed the back of his neck it was like electric currents bolting through him, drawing out breathy sounds of want. Cloud could only imagine what it might do to him to have Andrea's lips there. 

This week, this week he wanted to find out. 

"Yes," he breathed, his hands balling the front of his bustle into his fists. 

Andrea smiled, as though something burning inside him had finally been quelled and his hands moved over Cloud's arms, stroking the dress sleeves in such a way it made the fabric kiss Cloud's skin. When his palms hooked beneath Cloud's elbows he guided him to turn around on the couch so he was sitting facing away from him. 

Cloud breathed deep, sensing the other's movement behind him. It was impossible to be unaware of it. He tensed as Andrea brushed the pale gold hairs from his neck and lowered himself till his lips were at the shell of Cloud's ear. 

"If it becomes too much for you then you know you can always say no. I'll stop at any point, you just have to say so." 

Cloud breathed out slowly, taking in the words, letting them reassure him, and then nodded his head in understanding. 

Andrea's lips were a ghost of a touch at first, a slow and warm breath exhaled from them, the sensation drew goosebumps to rise on Cloud's skin. The facial hair on Andrea's chin tickled him, sending an anxious shiver down his back. His hands curled in his skirt, fisting the fabric, and Andrea's lips parted in a gentle suckling kiss that had Cloud's head tilting back and and onto Andrea's shoulder, exposing more of his neck. 

"Do you like it, Cloud?" Andre's voice was low, sultry, and it made Cloud squeeze his eyes shut and breathe deeply. He was burning alive. 

"Don't stop..." was all he could manage, his voice sticking in his throat. 

"I will take that as a yes." 

Cloud shuddered when the man's lips returned to his neck, now at the join between there and his shoulder, Andrea's hand moved to pull softly at the collar of the dress, exposing more flesh. The blond trembled at the attention, breath shivering over his tongue. Andrea's other arm wrapped around Cloud, his hand resting over the muscles of his stomach, obscured only by the lace of the dress. And slowly down his touch traced till his palm curled over Cloud's thigh, squeezing the silken frills to the skin beneath. 

Cloud's ears burned red, blush spreading down his neck and over his chest. His breathing was becoming heavy, chest rising and falling quickly, ruffles at his breast shifting. As if by reflex one of his hands lifted, falling back to cradle the back of Andrea's head, urging him to kiss more. 

Selfish. He felt selfish and needy. 

Down below his groin had begun to ache, that sensation that had grown so familiar. Hard and painful in the lace panties that stretched with the evidence of his shameful hormones. He could feel Andrea's hand creeping closer to it, the fabric bunching in the crook of his thigh. Cloud's voice was a choked plea, though what he was pleading for was decidedly uncertain. 

Andrea's hand retreated, his mouth parting from Cloud's neck for the first time in so many minutes. 

"We can stop here if you want to," he breathed, though his voice was a low husky whisper despite his words - and despite his tone Cloud knew those words were true. If he called it quits now then Andrea would back off and respect him. 

The older man had proved again and again that Cloud's word was law when it came to the thing going on between them. Cloud had no doubt if this is where his boundaries were then Andrea would dare not cross them. 

Cloud's brow had crinkled while he thought this over and Andrea did not move, allowing Cloud the time he needed to consider the options. Cloud had a hard time with certain things, a hard time with admitting to himself the things he wanted, and an even harder time allowing himself to have the things he wanted. 

His movements were choppy, uncertain even when he laid back against Andrea's Chest, his hand cradling the back of Andrea's head once more. The other hand moved over Andrea's own where it met his knee and slowly began to guide it back up his leg, bunching the fabric where the crook met his groin. 

"No..." his voice was low, bashful even, but the tone was still final. And then barely a whisper ; " I ... don't want you to stop..." 

Andrea mouthed gently over his ear, the sensation making Cloud gasp hurriedly. The touch of teeth against the shell, softly pulling, apologetic lips following, kissing away the pleasant sting. 

"Cloud, you're beautiful when you're honest..." 

A warm breath tickled behind Cloud's ear, making him choke a soft whine that wanted to eek out of him, then Andrea licked the back of the lobe and Cloud's back arched slightly, as if trying to get away from the tingly rush that wrapped around his spine. The hand that was not occupied with rubbing the crease between Cloud's groin and thigh had moved to rest over Cloud's chest, hugging his back against Andrea's front. He could feel the pleasant rumble that shook Andrea before it tumbled past his lips and sinfully into Cloud's own ears. 

Instinctively, Cloud's body rocked, hips timidly arching up, held hesitant only by Cloud's own embarrassment and nothing more. He did not make Andrea stop however, he did not want him to stop. Not this time. Both his hands now were raised to hook behind Andre's neck, out of the way of his vision so he could see just what Andrea was doing with his hands. 

Cloud swallowed thickly, gooseflesh over him, and watched with half lidded eyes and hot cheeks while Andrea squeezed and massaged that sensitive tendon just right there, right before the lump that was growing harder beneath his skirts. 

"Andrea..." his voice tilted in a question, sounding too vulnerable and weak for his liking. 

"Say it again, Honey..." the hand moved closer to where Cloud's shame stood eagerly. 

"Andrea..." he breathed, collapsing back against the man, relying on the taller male to keep him upright. 

The world stopped then, a moment frozen in the eye of a second, the air hung still and heavy when silk and lace was squeezed against him. Andrea had cupped over the bulge hidden by the frills of his skirt and squeezed. And in that moment with that firm hand squeezing the fabrics against his aching sex, Cloud could swear the breath had been squeezed out of him too. 

"Hnng-" he choked, biting it off before the noise could rise into something far more embarrassing. 

"Shh, shh. Honey Bee," Andrea encouraged. "It's okay. You don't have to make any noise if you don't want to." 

His hand stroked upward the soft materials shifting on the sensitive skin below them. Cloud sucked a breath in, holding it and bracing himself, his hands tightening at the back of Andrea's neck. 

"But remember Cloud, there's no judgement for you here. If you want to let the sounds out I won't shame you." 

Another squeeze and Cloud's brow crinkled, his body pulling tight like a bowstring. 

"I trust you will let me know if you want me to stop." 

Cloud made no sound but nodded his head in confirmation. As though reassured Andrea continued, his hand palming through the skirts, squeezing where he found the hard muscle and teasing it through the dress and lace. The heat ran from Cloud's face down to where Andrea touched him, his insides boiling in response, blue eyes squeezed tight and nerves alight with uncertain excitement.

That aching want that edged upon him, like the bite of a blade. His chest rose and fell, breathing becoming labored. The soft fabric hugged tight to the muscles of his chest, squeezing them in a silken hold. He choked another sound down and breathed through his nose. His hips twitched, sex aching for more. 

"Roll your hips, Honey," Andrea encouraged, a hot whisper that forced an audible grunt from Cloud in response. "Chase it if you need to." 

And he did. Andrea's encouragement was all he had needed, his mind fried like wires confusion and too many feelings. Encouragement to do what his body wanted was the easiest thing to give into. His hips arched, pushing against the pressure of the dancer's palm, those frills bundling down and hugging the stiff muscle at his groin, pushing it down into the blond curls at his pelvis, hidden beneath the skirts and lace panties. 

And oh the lace, wet now with excitement that forced its way from the tip of his hard muscle, sliding and slipping against his skin. He dare not think of the mess he was making of these fine garments. He forced the guilt away, content to save it for another time, content to just feel something more than frustration for once. 

Andrea's hand squeezed and so did the muscles in Cloud's abdomen. His member bobbed and pulsed in the folds of the petticoat longing for something that Cloud was just on the edge of. The muscles in his calves grew tight, his abdomen squeezing hard. The breath had been robbed from him, like invisible hands around his throat. The breaths he did catch were quick and forced. 

"Oh, God," he cried through clenched teeth, back bending magnificently, and still Andrea never ceased his pawing. 

"That's it, Honey, there it is," he encouraged, earning him another cry from the blond. "Let it out, Honey." 

The muscles in his body drew tight, released, and drew tight again. His face screwed up in a grimace as the intensity of it all washed over him like the tremors of an earthquake. Whatever noise he had let out must have been ungodly because his throat felt raw the moment the sound broke free of his tight throat. The muscle below Andrea's hand, beneath all that gorgeous fabric, twitched hard, throbbing and throbbing, spilling globs of hot satisfaction through the lacy undergarments and into the silken frills. 

"Oh," he finally choked out when the last dribbles of completion spilled free. "Oh...god..." 

His voice was breathless and worn and despite the impressive strength he normally held he felt like putty in Andrea's arms. He fell back against the older man, his head lulling to the side to rest. His chest rose and fell, great gulps of air pulled through painted lips. 

Softly Andrea's hands combed through his pale locks, and he heard the gentle cooing of the deep voice. Andrea angled to kiss Cloud's temple. 

"Beautiful," he breathed. "The picture of perfection." 

All Cloud could respond with were heavy breaths while Andrea soothed him, easing him down from the electrifying and blissful high. And when finally his breath was caught he forced those blue eyes open to look at Andrea with such shameful apology. 

"The dress," he began, cheeks boiling. "I'm sorry I.." 

Andrea helped lift him before Cloud could even finish, turned him so that they were facing, and gently placed a finger over those soft painted lips. 

"Cloud, don't apologize. It can be cleaned. The only thing that matters is that you enjoyed yourself. Did you indeed enjoy yourself?" 

Cloud parted his lips to answer but embarrassment rushed his guts and his jaw snapped closed. He turned his gaze away, nodding in confirmation, it was all he had the strength to do. 

Andrea tucked a blond hair behind Cloud's ear, looking at him with consideration before cupping his cheek softly. There was a question on Andrea's mind and Cloud could see how the inquiry made its home at the corner of Andre's mouth. 

"I know that was a lot to handle," he spoke gently, that same gentle tone he'd used the first time Cloud had ever asked him to stop. "I want to know you're okay with what just happened. Is everything okay, Honey." 

Cloud's eyes searched the older man's face, not a hint of insincerity to be found. His own hand rose to rest over the back of Andrea's. 

"I'm fine," he said, still unable to look Andrea in the eyes. He put a little more feeling into his voice, hoping to confirm his own sincerity. "Thank you... For everything." 

"Cloud, I assure you that I'm the one who is thankful. It means a great deal that a perfect thing like you trusts me so much." 

Cloud, still embarrassed by it all, wanted to look anywhere but Andrea's face and that was when his eyes met with the space between Andrea's legs, where his trousers pulled tight around an obvious lump that twitched with neglect. Cloud's jaw tensed and he swallowed thickly. 

"Cloud, is something wrong sweetheart?" 

His fingers twitched and he forced his hand to raise, a tremble in his arm as he extended it, reaching for the inconvenience he had seemingly left Andrea with. Only inches more before his hand would be over it but Andrea's own caught him by the wrist, stopping him and guiding his hand away. 

Cloud finally raised his gaze, embarrassed shock rushing his features when his eyes met Andrea's. 

"Cloud, don't force yourself. This is about you, remember." 

"But you're -" 

"Fine, Cloud. I'm fine," he assures, cutting off Cloud's protests. "You're trembling and I don't want you to be afraid with me. If you were certain I would let you, but don't force yourself because you think you have to return my favor." 

Cloud pondered this, wrist still caught in Andrea's grip. If he had been holding tension in his shoulders then he wasn't sure for how long, but he felt his muscles relax as the words settled in. 

He drew his arm back to himself, hands folding over themselves in his lap. 

"Thank you," he finally spoke, receiving a nod from Andrea in turn. 

A moment more of silence and he leaned closer to the dancer, his lips brushing Andrea's cheek affectionately. 

"You're too good to me," he mumbled, voice low and quiet. 

What he had not been expecting was for Andrea to reply, with as much conviction and sincerity in his own statement ; "I'm not good enough." 

And how in the world could Cloud not be compelled to kiss him for all the aching it put in him to hear such words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, not to mention it took me forever to get this out. I mean, how many months has it been?
> 
> Still, it's finally out, and getting a bit steamier. Hope it satisfies. 
> 
> The next chapter will focus a bit more on undergarments, and of course the steam will rise even higher.


End file.
